dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AzuraJae/Act II - Speculation Time Part 2
I'm in a speculating mood today. Time to get some deep thought done. Okay, so thanks to this friendly guy who posted in my previous blog, I managed to gather a relative amount of information concerning what's going to happen in Act II. Since in my previous blog it was concerning more on screenshots that may or may not have changed over development, now it's more of in-depth thinking and the sneakpeak of ghosts we got from a YouTube Diary. Btw, thanks to that wiki contributor who replied to me and I'm sorry I haven't got to reply to it yet, but this is sort of my reply to it. I couldn't of made this speculation without your help ;D Without further ado, here we go! Ghosts Concerning ghosts~ On a YouTube diary concerning the progress of the game posted by the Official DreadOut YouTube Channel, if one pays attention to it, you can actually get a glimpse of some ghosts. Tuyul / Toyol Basically a Toyul / Toyol is a small baby that resembles a goblin. They tend to be either green or grey in apperance, often times appearing almost alienlike. Even as a ghost, they also act like babies, so they need to be treated like babies by their owners. For more information, visit the Wikipage: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyol Tuyul Kroco - '''Okay, I'm pretty sure it's a Tuyul, but I'm not sure what kind it is. "Kroco" could mean a name of that particular Toyol or it could translate to "Croco" from Crocodile, whcih mean this particular Toyul will have crocodile characteristics. That's actually scary to think about. A baby with a crocodile's mouth ;v; '''Tuyul Boss -'''Obviously, this is the guy/gal who decided to summon the Tuyul, which probably meant that there's possibly more than one Tuyul. Pocongs '''Pocong Projectile - Probably a regular Pocong, but this time it's going to be shooting or throwing shiz, which is very bad. Pocong Standar - Translates to "Pocong Standard". Contorary to belief, Pocongs do not have "legs". Just like the Jiangshi in Chinese culture, Pocongs hop. That's right they "hop" around. In the origin, their feet are bounded, so they hop arround. A common myth is that if you don't breathe the same air the Pocong is breathing, they don't know you're there. This can easily be achieved by holding your breathe until a safe distance or putting a plastic bag over your head and breathing in there. Just something trivial. The Three Sisters Okay, from what I know, I have no idea what the three sisters are. I just know that they're sisters. I did some research and I could find no myths or legends concerning three sisters. For all I know, it could be Cinderella, but with a horrific twist since the first child is called "beautiful" like Cinderella is. Si bungsu - Translates roughly to "the last child", like in a family, you know? Si tengah - Translates roughly to "the middle child" Si sulung cantik - Translates roughly to "beautiful first child" Other Ghosts Other ghosts that don't seem to related to each other. Ratu Ular - Translates to "Snake Queen". This could be refering to the old Indonesian movie, Nyi Blorong (1982). According to the movie's description, the Ratu Ular is just like a genie and grants wishes to those who worship her. However, granting wishes costs a fatal price and is usually not worth what you wanted in the first place. I dont' know the true legend, but I'm expecting one of two things: a woman who is crawling in with the snakes OR a half-woman half-snake looking thing. Picacis - I have no idea what this is, please if you do know, please comment below. Gundul pringis - Roughly translates to "smiling baldie", which I find to me a really funny name. Anyways, it's not funny as it sounds because this thing is absolutely horrifying when you look at it. Basically, it's a disembodied bald head who just happens to be smiling. It's not the smooth head either, it's like maggots are boring into it's eyes and stuff, so it's not a pretty sight. It hangs out in coconut trees and just hangs there with the coconuts until someone comes along to try to pick coconuts. Another variation is that they transform from talking demonic chickens, which I honestly prefer to the hanging out with the coocnut thing. Anyways, they basically roll around and laughs like a maniac. If you fall victim to the Gundul Pringis, you become one yourself, which I'm sure Lin is not fond of being. Jurig Penganten - Translates approximately to "Jurig Bride". Jurig doesn't translate to anything because it's a name for a place. Most likely this will be that creepy bride in a white dress. Remember when you're walking through the town and you saw those flowers by the gate of what looks to be a giant church? Well those things are things Indonesian sends to congratulate someone. Most likely Linda will be heading in there for some reason and then encountering the bride that the gifts were supposedly given to. There's no urban legend about it either, so it's just guessing at this point. Matianak' - '''The Matianak is basically a smush word of "mati anak" which translates literally to "death of a child". The matianak is basically a different spelling for Kuntilanak and Pontianak. There might be some differences on the origin, but I'm not going to be going it in that much. Basically a spirit of a dead mother who died during pregnancy or such. '''Palasik' - This thing is absolutely horrid and is possibly one of the most sadistic of the Indonesian / Malay ghosts. There were some artwork for it released by DreadOut, but let me put the description here so you guys don't have to look it up. It's basically a type of creature that eats humans. It takes form of a normal human, which is disturbing enough, but ti's true form is it's head. At will, the head can detach from the body and it takes all of the intestines and stuff out with the head. ''So it's a floating head with all the innards attached to it. Who was lonely enough to actually create this legend, this is horrid. This is one of my most hated ghosts so I will be not looking forward to seeing this thing. ABSOLUTELY NOT. '''Si sulung hantu' - Translates to "The Oldest Ghost". There's no urban legend about it, but it's probably a ghost old lady. I have nothing really to say about it. Ira versi hantu - This caught me a bit by surprise, but I was expecting it to be honest. It translates to "Ira Ghost Version". For the sake of typing, I will call this Hantu!Ira (Ghost!Ira). So Ira got posessed right? Excellent, I'm going to go more into Hantu!Ira in the story section of this section. And that brings the end of my ghost speculation. Please comment below if I missed something or if I got inaccurate information regarding a particular ghost. I also have no clue what is a Picacis, but it could mean disease if I know my Indonesian well enough. Anyways, if you know what it means, please do comment :D There's also that gigantic ghost at the end of Act I and I don't really know what that is either :U Story Storyline speculation time! Alright, so let's review a bit of Act I. So Lin was trapped in the school after entering. It looks like Ira got possed by a ghost and everyone is missing. After being haunted by several ghosts in the school, Lin defeats the Red lady and she finally makes it out, but there's a big-ass ghost that seems to be stalking her. Excellent, but what happens now? We know that it isn't any safer outside than inside, especially if you explored the village before entering the school. Lin should know that right? Now for some in-depth speculation. Gang's Status So let's review a bit on what we know about the current gang's status. Linda Lin is currently alive and had just exited the school. As far as we know, she found temporary refuge outside the school, but we also definitely can confirm she's no where safer outside. Since she fulfilled her objective to escape the school, her next objective will be most likely to either escape the village or to find everyone else. Alright so Lin is alive, awesome. Ira Last time we saw Ira phsycially, it was when she was doing the zomble walk before the darkness swallowed the school and LIn was locked in. Presumably she's posessed by a ghost, as evidenced by the Hantu!Ira note above. We have no idea where she is and the only other time we actually make some contact with her in the school, it was the phonecall in the "Private Number" cutscene, where a brief picture of a demonic Ira's face and when Lin tries to access the door under the broken stairs, you can hear Ira telling to take the keys and leave, which is the same dialogue as it is in the Demo. Is Lin's dream coming true? Alright, Ira is posessed and will most likely become a boss, who's next? Ms. Siska We haven't officially seen Ms. Siska since the darkness swallowed the school. I think I heard her groaning or something when Lin tries to access the door under the broken stairs. As seen in the trailer, she's got some major bleedage on her neck. It looks like she's been bitten or scratched somehow by something (by the Snake Queen?). Judging by how it's still bleeding, presumably by the time Lin exits the school, Ms. Siska still hasn't been injured yet. Also a bit of the dialogue ("Lin, Shell, I'm fine." or something"), it sounds like Ms. Siska had already met Shelly and Lin prior to being injured and had been injured while they were gone, although I could be wrong. So Ms. Siska is getting injured? Snap, I hope she doesn't die. As of the moment Linda has exited the school though, it is safe to assume that she is not injured yet. 'Edit: ' Browsing through DreadOut facebook's photos and I was looking thorugh some character concept artwork. I don't know about you, but the first person I thought of while looking at that face is Ms. Siska. I thought about this being possibly Ira, but Ira has a high school girl face not a face of a grown woman. Also the hair style sort of gives it away. I suppose I can draw glasses on there and see if it does look like Ms. Siska. Anyways, I can't really tell of this concept is a ghost or a person. The face looks human enough to look like just a really injured person, but the clothes look just like it fits on a ghost. Anyways, so there's a chance now that Siska might not be going out in one piece. Dangit, please stop making me question the fates of these characters. They should all live otherwise I am going to be very upset when I have to change the character's status to "Deceased". Shelly Like the others, we haven't seen Shelly since the darkness swallowed the school. The only other interaction between Shell and Lin is the Private Number phonecall where she is pleading help from Linda ("Lin...Linda....HELP...."). Its safe to assume that she is currently in danger, but it also could be predicting future events. From the way seen in the trailer, she looks like she'll be meeting Lin unharmed. It also appears that Shell will be meeting bot Lin and Siska. Shell's current status? We can't be sure. Seeing that she's fine when Lin meets her, it's safe to assume that she's just wandering around aimlessly looking for everyone. 'EDIT: ' Okay, so I was browsing DreadOut's facebook just for fun because you guys have no clue how obsessed I am with this franchise. I stumbled upon this character conceprt model and I have to say it looks A LOT like Shelly...but well, ghostified. I suddenly have a feeling that Shelly might not be surviving this ordeal after all, but this is concept artwork, it might not be happening at all. Even so, Yayan has jinxed Shelly by telling her that the "perky one dies first" in the beginning of the game and that Yayan didn't mind if he saw Shelly as a ghost. In my point of view, this ghost concept does look pretty sexy and does look like Shelly. I won't be surprised if Hantu!Shelly kills Yayan. Anyways, Linda should be able exorcize ghosts right? Darn it, I just want everyone to live, is it too much to ask? Yayan Unlike the others, we haven't seen Yayan since he entered the school. He just vanished and there has been no interaction with him whatsover, not even in the door whispers or the private number scenes (the way I observed it. It could be that he's already dead, but that's unlikely. Seeing how they made him the smart-ass one, it's possible that he'll be helping the gang escape with his smartness. So Yayan is possibly already dead, but there's a chance he's still alive too. Doni We haven't seen Doni since the darkness swallowed the school. Last was saw him, he was heading upstairs calling for Yayan and then goes poof. We can hear him shouting "Guys! Guys....!!!" in the door whispers and that's about it. I don't think I heard him in the Private Number thing, so yea. There's no more real information on him, so we can't really tell what his current condition is. We really just don't know what Doni is up to at this point, there's not enough evidence. Lin's Equipment Alright so as I've seen before, there will be at least two different equipment items Linda will be getting. Camera Just a camera labeled "NiRon". Unlike the IrisPhone, apparently this Cameria can zoom in and take pictures, which will be probably to counter enemies like the Projectile Pocong. IrisCam Alright, not a lot of people now about this, but here it is. There's still one more spot for equipment and it could be the IrisCam, which is basically a video camera. I am not quite sure how this will work because you can't take pictures. I suppose you can just video the ghosts to death, but I think the IrisCam will be more for observing ghosts. I dont know how you would battle, so it could be at one point Linda just breaks her phone or camera and has to resort to just seeing the ghosts. Man that's going to be hard. Storyline Alright here's my list of what is most likely to happen. Not in any particular order. Anything marked with "(?)" means I'm not quite sure about it. *Lin will meet up with Shelly *Lin will meet up with Doni or find him dead *Lin will meet up with Yayan or find him dead *Lin (and Shelly?) will meet up with Ms. Siska **At one point Ms. Siska will be injured *Once again Lin will battle the Lady in Red again *At one point, Lin will battle Hantu!Ira *Lin will be going swimming in the river OR entering some sort of water level **There will be water ghosts that haven't been revealed yet (?) *Lin will be going into what looks like a junkyard in the trailers (?) *Lin will be going into the infirmary to fight an unnamed ghost **It looks like Shell is with her **Could it be to get medicine /equipment for Ms. Siska who had been injured prior? *Lin will be getting new equipment (Camera? IrisCam?) *Lin will be injuring her arm sometime in Act II (?) *Lin will be finding a garage with a car in it (?) *Events from the Demo will tie in with the plot in Act II That's what I think will happen. Since some are a bit weird if you haven't really reasearched DreadOut, so let me explain. Regarding, "Linda injuring her arm". In several concept artwork and early gameplay concept, I saw Linda holding her left hand around the elbow area as if she was injured. There was no blood so it could be that she broke her arm. She wasn't holding any type of equipment so this could be after she loses the Camera / IrisPhone. As seen from the concept, both the Camera and the IrisPhone need two hands to be used. On the other hand, the IrisCam only needs one hand to be used. My theory is that when Linda injures her arm, she can't use the Camera and IrisPhone, forcing her to use the IrisCam. This could be near the end of the game or even in roaming mode so this is definitely not 100% accurate Regarding "Lin finding a garage". In a piece of concept artwork and gameplay concept, Lin seems to be hanging around in the garage area, but it both portrayed differently. In the gameplay version, Linda is just walking around with an injured arm around a garage befor exiting to another building. In the concept artwork, it looks like Lin just collapsed and is using the car to support herself so she can sit up. She also seesm to be wearing a long sleeve shirt over her uniform and the only thing I can think of is that Ms. Siska had offered her shirt to Linda for some reason. Anyways, this is my thinking, so I have no confirmation that this will be happening Ending Note That's all for now. I might add in a few things as I think about it, but I had to do this after researching some more. Another note incase you haven't read my first speculation blog, the release date for Act II is Late 2014, so sometime after Summer ends, maybe November / September? I dont' know for sure but I sure am excitied! None of this information is absolutely correct and is based on my research and experience as an half-Indonesian. So please don't claim that this is true, this is just random speculation because I think a lot about the things I like. Until next time, darlings! 再见! Category:Blog posts